Commercial Catastrophe
by TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: Rainbow Dash has been chosen by Spike and Hoity-Toity to star in a hair commercial. Everything is going well, until a familiar face turns up to ruin the fun. MLP:FiM one-shot. based on the events of the Season 1 episode Suited For Success.


**Hello everypony, Blaze here with my first ever pony fic (well, one-shot, but you get the idea).**

**This came to me on a peaceful Sunday evening, just as a small scene, so I expanded it into this. **

**NOTE: I am a relatively new Pegasister, and am only up to Episode 14 of Season 1 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and so I'm guessing that's why Hoity-Toity and Rainbow Dash's Gala dress have so much presence here. Please don't be mad at me if I get the characters out of character, *shifty eyes*, and as always, no nasty text-speak reviews. **

**Oh, and to all you Splat Fans that enjoyed my Splatalot fic, don't despair, I have a sweet (hint hint) one-shot in the works!**

**Thanks and enjoy the story!**

**Blaze x **

Rainbow Dash was sitting in a chair, in front of a mirror inside Rarity's Carousel Boutique . She didn't really want to be there- she'd much rather be zooming through the skies of Ponyville- but Spike had called her inside for some unknown reason. And, famous Equestrian fashion guru Hoity-Toity was there too, which was weird. She knew that him and Spike were good friends- they must have been, for Spike to get him to come and see Rarity's designs for their Gala outfits- but, why was he here now? _Maybe he's come to pick up those dozen dresses he ordered Rarity to make for this week, _her mind chuckled. But, if Rarity had them ready, then wouldn't they be there? Wouldn't _she _be there?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "You almost ready, Dash?" Spike soon appeared at her side. He looked comically small against her high chair.

"Yeah, almost." answered Rainbow Dash, "but, there's something I need to ask you..."

"Go ahead." said Spike.

Rainbow took a deep breath. "Well, I just wanna know why I'm here. I mean, it's not I was given any warning!" she stated, chuckling briefly.

"Um, yeah, about that..." replied Spike. "Rainbow Dash, don't get angry when I tell you this, but..."

Hoity-Toity cut him off. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN A COMMERCIAL!" he announced, smiling.

A smile spread across Rainbow's face. "Oh boy!" she said in jubliation, springing upwards and twirling around in the air.

"I knew you'd be happy!" Spike said. He turned to Hoity-Toity. "Thanks for saving my back." he told him quietly.

"Oh, it was nothing." he replied. "You invited me over to watch that fabulous fashion show, so I thought I'd return the favour."

Rainbow Dash, meanwhile,was still flying around happily. "What commercial am I gonna be in?" she asked. "Is it for some awesome new energy drink? Ooh, am I gonna be modelling the Wonderbolts' new costumes? Please say I'm modelling the costumes, please say I'm modelling the costumes!"

Hoity-Toity and Spike looked at each other worriedly.

"What's the problem, guys?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing," said Spike nervously, "it's just that, neither of the things you said are in your commercial."

Her face dropped. "Aw, so, no energy drink? No Wonderbolt costume?" she asked sadly.

"No." said Hoity-Toity. "Darling, you're going to be in a hair commercial."

Rainbow's eyes went wide, and she plummeted to the ground. "A hair commercial?" she echoed angrily. "A HAIR COMMERCIAL?"

She walked up to Hoity-Toity.

"Look, no offence or anything, but, I am NOT the pony for a hair commercial." she told him, looking into his eyes. "If you want somepony for a prissy, sissy hair commercial, then go find Rarity."

"Ah, well you see," said Hoity-Toity, his voice and body seeming to shiver in perfect unison, "there is a slight problem with that..."

Spike picked it up from there. "Yeah, Rarity's been gone for a long while." he explained. "That's why we brought you in!"

"Wait, but Spike, you don't understand!" Rainbow Dash tried to say frantically, remembering the whereabouts of her friend. "Rarity is-"

"Oh, enough of this already!" Hoity-Toity said suddenly. "Come on, darling- let's get you to wardrobe!"

He clapped his hooves together, and an entourage of ponies, who seemed to have came from nowhere, swiftly took Rainbow Dash behind a screen, where she saw her Gala dress.

"What the hay is this doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Well," explained Hoity-Toity, "you looked so incredibly fab-u-lous in your Gala dress that it'd make perfect sense to have you wearing it in your commercial."

She nodded. "And, just out of interest, what will I be saying in the commercial? Will I have a script?"

"Ah, yes, about that." he answered. "You see, we did have a script, but it was prepared especially for Rarity, so..."

Rainbow Dash cut him off. "Who cares about that?" she said. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle Rarity's script just fine."

Hoity-Toity picked up from where he'd left off. "So, we've decided to go a little off course... by letting YOU make up your own lines."

Her eyes began to gleam. "Okay, now you're speaking my language!" she announced. "How long do I have to prepare?"

"How long do you need?" asked Hoity.

"Tell you what," answered Rainbow, "you get me into my Gala dress, and I'll think about my lines."

"Sounds good to me." said Hoity.

A few minutes later, the two came out, prepped and ready.

"You got your lines?" asked Hoity.

"Yep." answered Rainbow Dash confidently.

"Alright then, let's get going!" said Hoity-Toity, as they walked out into the main Boutique area. There were several spotlights positioned at each corner of Rainbow Dash, and Spike was focussing a camera in front of her.

"Okay now, just remember to be yourself, and really let your personality shine through your face and your words." reminded Hoity-Toity.

Rainbow Dash nodded, and gave the signal to Spike.

"Lights, camera, and, ACTION!" he said.

Rainbow walked into shot from the left, and began speaking.

"Do you want a super awesome mane?" she asked the camera, hot pink eyes blazing. "One that can be made 20% cooler, in 10 seconds flat?"

_Heh, maybe this commercial lark isn't all that bad, _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Rarity had just come out from washing her mane, when she heard a strangly familar voice coming from outside. "No, it couldn't be..." she said to herself. "Rainbow Dash?" She crept closer, seeing that her rainbow-haired pegasus friend was indeed being filmed doing her commercial. HER commercial!

Anger welled up inside her. She knew it was wrong, but Rainbow Dash was stealing her moment in the spotlight! It just wasn't fair!

She burst through the door, just as Rainbow was delivering her final line-

"Then buy new P'Onyéal.." She stopped as soon as she saw Rarity.

"Oh. My. STARS!" she said angrily, her mane dripping wet. "Rainbow Dash, what the hay are you doing on the set of my hair commercial?"

"I, uh..." she began. "Uh, Spike brought me in here!" she finally finished, pointing to the dragon.

"Rarity, I can explain..." Spike started. "I mean, you were gone for quite some time..."

"I WAS WASHING MY MANE, YOU IDIOT!" she screeched.

"I'm outta here." announced Spike, bolting out of the room as fast as his legs would let him.

"Me too." agreed Rainbow Dash, slowly exiting the Boutique.

"Spike? Spike, where have you gone?" Rarity asked, looking around. "You're not going to get away that easily!"

She looked at Hoity-Toity. He winced. She was staring angrily into the camera lense. "Excuse me, are you still filming?" she asked politely.

Hoity looked around nervously. "Darling, how can I put this..." he began.


End file.
